parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Total Drama Island
Total Drama First 3 Seasons *Sir Topham Hatt as Chris *Hector as Chef *Edward as Geoff *James as Duncan *Gordon as DJ *Henry as Owen *Toby as Harold *Percy as Cody *Elizabeth as Eva *Oliver as Tyler *Duck as Noah (Not Percy) *Spencer as Justin *Thomas as Trent *Caroline as Bridgette *Mavis as Leshawna *Isobella as Lindsey *Flora as Beth *Molly as Courtney *Daisy as Heather''' ''' *Madge as Izzy *Annie as Sadie *Clarabel as Katie *Rosie as Sierra *Diesel as Alejandro *Billy as Ezekiel *Emily as Gwen *Old Slow Coach as Blainley Season 4 *Skarloey as Mike *Millie as Zoey *Alfie as Cameron *Lady as Dawn *Belle as Jo *Boco as Brick *Geoge as Scott *Bulgy as Lightning *Murdoch as B *Daisy as Anne Maria *Elizabeth as Staci *Flora as Dakota *Derek as Sam Season 5 * Isobella as Lindsay * Bulgy as Lightning * Belle as Jo * Derek as Sam * Daisy as Heather * Rosie as Sierra * James as Duncan * Alfie as Cameron * Diesel as Alejandro * Molly as Courtney * Emily as Gwen * George as Scott * Skarloey as Mike * Evil-Skarloey (a Fan-Made Character) as Mal * Millie as Zoey Season 6 * Neville as Beardo * Whiff as Leonard (Whiff and Leonard both wear glasses) * Annie and Clarabel as Amy and Samey * Nelson as Rodney (Nelson and Rodney are both shy) * Emily as Ella * Spencer as Topher * Fergus as Dave * Daisy as Scarlett * Diesel as Max * Mavis as Jasmine * Elizabeth as Sugar * Toby as Shawn * Molly as Sky Version 2 * Sir Topham Hatt as Chris McLean * Hector as Chef * Edward as Geoff * James as Duncan * Gordon as DJ (DJ's voice suits Gordon) * Henry as Owen * Whiff as Harold (Both wear glasses) * Percy as Cody (Both are young and cheeky.) * Old Slow Coach as Eva * Jack as Tyler (Both have the same personalities) * Dennis as Noah (Dennis and Noah are both lazy) * Spencer as Justin * Thomas as Trent * Caroline as Bridgette * Mavis as Leshawna * Isobella as Lindsey * Henrietta as Beth * Molly as Courtney * Daisy as Heather * Madge as Izzy * Annie as Katie * Clarabel as Sadie * Rosie as Sierra (Sierra's voice suits Rosie) * Stanley as Alejandro * Billy as Ezekiel (Ezekiel is always eliminated in the first episode of TD, just like how Billy only appeared in one TTTE episode) * Emily as Gwen * BoCo as Mike * Millie as Zoey * Stepney as Cameron * Duck as B * Harold as Brick * Smudger as Scott * Toby as Sam * Bulgy as Lightning * Helena as Jo * Flora as Dakota * Lady as Dawn * Murdoch as Rodney * Flynn as Shawn * Belle as Jasmine * Harvey as Beardo * Fergus as Dave * Neville as Leonard * Elizabeth as Sugar * Charlie as Topher * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Ella